Adventures in Vogrola
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Have you wondered how a mod can wake you up in the game and you have an AI who tells you that the real world wasn't real and that his mod was reality? I couldn't wrap my head around it either...but he tells me that Vogrola is my home. A world of supernatural and intergalactic beings who want control on this wasteland...this reality...is hell...


***inspired from the Floris, Phantasy Calradia, Last days, chronicles of might and magic, Paradim and Persino mods.**

**I do not own Mount & Blade but my OCs.**

**Warning: this story contains strong blood and gore, strong offensive language, possible sex scenes(which might contain alot), slavery(cause in Mount & Blade, you sell prisoners to turn them into slaves which surprisingly does not shun you...unless you took a lord as prisoner.), use of alcohol and strong violence that is not suitable for readers under 18 or readers who are not comfortable with mature themes. You have been warned.***

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

You ever played a game that you love so much that wish for something new like mods into the game? ...Yeah...we all do. Now what if I told you that mod that you just picked out of the blue that not only warped you into game of the modded universe as your created character but in a world where not a single human race existed from a war that caused the human race to go extinct? ...Heh...Calling me crazy? Then you better buckle up cause this is only the beginning. My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 26 year old college student who had his life flip upside down thanks to a suspicious mod from an anonymous creator.

It all started like this...

13:30 PM

Middletown Connecticut

Weather: Heavy rain

I was at the supermarket to get some snacks(you know. Like any gamer would.) when I was getting a phone call from one of my friends on my cellphone.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dante? I found this mod in Warband and it is made by an anonymous creator." He said rather confused.

"Really? What's it called?"

"It's called Vogrola: The new world. Apparently it said something like the earth we all know was gone cause of some war that occurred that some intergalactic empire exterminated them...and no...nukes were not involved. What took me off guard is that this mod has elves, dark elves, aliens which comes in three empires: The rogue feline Vrids, the reptilian warrior tribe the Ticoik and the honorable avian empire called the Aehlir, vampires, demons and even...what is this...? Hybrids? I didn't know know you can be half breeds of other races. Huh...I can imagine what kind of messed up history for the character creation for hybrids. As for factions, I have no clue. I asked Roman about it but he hasn't picked the phone. Probably putting his game face on and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I'm sure he is. Just like that one time when he was focusing on taking over the Nords with the Vaegir's help." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah. He went all Robin Hood on the Nords with his war bow with his insane accuracy when I was watching him." Giovanni chuckled as I took a soda can from the fridge.

"Yeah. Anyway I'll call you back once I get back home. Gonna buy my snacks and head back home."

"You got it!" Giovanni chirped as I hung up.

About 20 or 30 minutes after walking back home, I put my snacks on the table as I installed the mysterious mod Giovanni found. It didn't take long to install as it took about maybe 10 minutes which is rare cause most mods take up more than a half an hour probably due to the amount of content and updates it has.

Just as the mod started up, ominous music that sounded like it came from Bill Goud and Jared Blum that was playing in the background. There was a drawn picture of what looked like one of the familiar cities that I knew were destroyed as what looked like a group of Elven scavengers with guns looking through the city for possibly some junk they can make a profit out of.

"Oookay...this is interesting. Why do I get the feeling that I am going to make that same mistake with Paradim where I got creeped the fuck out of how bizarre it was?" I grumbled

Yeah the Paradim mod was bizarre. It was interesting but bizarre. I say interesting cause they added Sci-fi with a mix of fantasy and that was really cool cause I never played anything that except the Shadowrun return series. Bizarre because the developer of that mod may have taken way too much LSD. You'll see what I mean when you see the mod.

So I started a new game and the first thing it says on the top was...

"Welcome to Vogrola. A world that once belong to humans before the Vodriek war and now belongs to aliens and supernatural beings. How will you survive this new world? Will you make a name of yourself and serve for an empire for control on Vogrola? Or will you start a empire of your own and claim the world for you and your comrades? Huh...interesting."

So the first thing the game ask is my gender. I obviously picked male. Then it asked the race I want to play.

"Yeah...there it is. Hybrids. Let's see what they have here..." I muttered.

Apparently the hybrid is a half elf and half demon that pretty much has the personality of their demon spouse (for example they could be wrathful or some that can be Cunning like a con artist. ). This race is probably the one that can use both Elven and demonic magic(I don't know for sure. It's just a guess.). It asked me which type of half elf I was. It was either just an elf or a dark elf. I just picked elf cause for all I know being a dark elf is just a drow and I could possibly end up with a bitchy mother.

So now we got to the character background part and oh boy did they went...how we say...crazy.

"You were born many years ago in the neutral zone of Vogrola, your father was..."

I paused for a bit to look at the choices and there was four. A charming demon noble, a greedy thief, wrathful warrior and master warlock. I wonder if these kinds choices varies from the races we pick...anyway I picked the noble choice...when this appears.

"You were born of a noble heritage from your father's bloodline. You were taught by your father of the ways of manipulation whether it be magic or just mere words. Women shudder and flock to you when they hear you talk to them as they relish the pleasures you deliver to them. Welp...I just made my character a incubus..." I muttered.

At least he's gonna be more of a persuasive guy...

"In your early ages, you were..."

There was another choice this time. There was wizard apprentice, a thieving scoundrel or a fighter. So I picked wizard apprentice as I read...

"As a boy growing out of childhood, you were apprenticed to be a powerful mage. You were taught to learn the powers of the elements. At first it was stressful to learn as most of the times your spells would fail, damage property or almost hurting someone but after years of practice, you became a powerful mage who is feared by those who dare oppose you. Then, as a young adult, life changed as it always does. You became..."

Now we got into adulthood choice, there was a warrior, a dark knight, a thief, a necromancer, a mage, a warlock or a cult acolyte(which its probably the unholy version of a cleric.). Hmm...this was a tough one for me. A dark knight sounds like the the blackguard from D&D and it sounds really interesting. Warlock no doubts summon demons to add the caster with a mix of dark magic for offensive I bet and no doubt Giovanni would pick something like this. I didn't want to be cult acolyte cause I thought it was a shadow priest(that I fucking hate.) from WOW so I didn't bother picking that. So after a minute of deciding the class, I picked dark knight. Without warning I get a -30 relation with a faction called the Alliance of sentinels. Must be a paladin faction.

"Dark knight. The name alone makes citizens of Vogrola fear you. Not only have you mastered the way of the sword but your mastery of dark magic. You're part of a dark knight society called the Doomhands. They treat you as kin and has taught you how to control the darkness lurking inside you. They gave you tasks such as recruit those who have harness the darkness inside them, eliminating members of the Elven soldiers of the alliance of sentinels and raiding their villages for plunder. There were times you took Elven women from a village to add for your harem. because of your dedication to the society, their dark master has bestow you a cursed sword named Tagukra. Legend has it that a demon queen who goes by that name was slain in a demon war many years ago but her soul was trapped in this sword waiting for a vessel to cause chaos and spill the blood of her enemies in her name...and she seems to found you as that suitable candidate. When she wanted you to eliminate a poor soul, you do it and would never dare disobey as knowing her history she wouldn't hesitate to punish you. Sweet...just like a blackguard would do. Let see...my reason for adventuring was...What the hell?"

Some of the usual choices that I knew was thrown right out the window. Power and money and personal revenge were the only choices that stayed there. There was to make a name out of yourself, lust for combat and to help your family's race from becoming extinct...ooookaaay? Once again...this choice varies from my race. So just for shit and giggles, I picked to help my family's race from going extinct.

"Your father has told you stories that the succubi race (the race your father is.) are in a state of extinction while you start to understand why he brings a harem both elf and dark elves in his room (which to your surprise your mother wasn't tempted to kill him for bringing them in the house.) and most of them would never come out of the room. The realization hit you like a brick. So you did what you can to help your race strive in this new world.

Of course since my character is in a noble family, I got to pick a banner. They were custom made obviously and that's no surprised. I kept browsing through the banners until I found a banner that had a picture of a skull with a black rose. Generic but eh...who am I to judge? As I was going to add my stat points on my character, my jaw dropped...why? This is what the stats had before I added the points. 10 on strength, 10 on agility, 12 on intelligence and 15 on charisma. That's almost pretty good start for any character build. So I decided to add 2 more points on strength and agility to make it even as I look at the skills. Allow me explain the restrictions and skills I started out with.

"So because I have demon blood, I can't use divination magic or nature related magic that the elves can do. I can however can use necromancy, destruction, charm, illusion, alteration and summoning. Which they are either 3 or 4. Charm magic is the only one that's on 5 due to my heritage."

I decided to call Giovanni on the phone to tell him what I discovered...but no answer. I call him again. Still no answer. What the hell was going on...? He never misses his phone call. Something must've happened...

"Hope he's alright." I said with worry.

So once I finished adding the skill points on persuasion, trade and prison management, I added the rest of my proficiency on firearms (my one handed and two handed weapon proficiency were 80 so I left those alone.) and got to the appearance screen.

"Well hello you glorious bastard." I chuckled.

I say this cause I saw what looked like a mid 20s male elf with hellboy horns, short brown hair, wearing a black opened jacket with no shirt underneath and pearl colored white eyes. Was this the default appearance? Who knows...the only thing I changed was having the hair long and turned it black.

After that it asked which main city I wanted to start at (Like any mount and blade game does.). Zrago for the Vrids, Yora for Ticoik, Elysium for the neutral zone (which is probably just people who want nothing with the war.), Ferora for Aehlir, Eternity for vampires, Eden for the alliance of sentinels which was the elves and Hell's point for demons. What? No city for the dark elves? Then again...it's a huge possibly that the dark elves could be aligned with the demons cause they always do some dark magic involving them (from my experience at D&D).

So I picked Elysium...and I kid you not...I hear...

"Wake up."

It was repeating itself over and over and over again until (for some suspicious reason) made me pass out. What felt like an hour I hear...

_"Wake up."_

This time it sounded robotic.

I woke up and I find myself in a dark hall and sure enough I look like my character I made but I don't have any clothes on...for some reason I feel eased(aroused too) when I am nude but since I am my created character my mind is not normal.

"Show yourself."

The area lit up as I see a holographic figure of what looked like a man appear right in front of me.

_"Ah...the mod finally has woke you up...well...almost..."_

"The hell are you talking about? And who the hell are you?"

_"Ah...where are my manners? I am Enigma. I am the AI of the mod you installed. See...you were how we say sleeping dreaming of being a human before the invasion so I woke you up and here you are."_

"You mean to fucking tell me that I was sleeping this whole time and I was dreaming about my human days? The fuck?!"

_"I'm sorry you believe that but it's true...though I recommend you cut the drugs when you try to ease your mind."_

I looked at him dumbfounded. I did drugs?!

_"That was a joke."_ He said with no emotion.

"That was terrible. Fine...what about my friends? Are you gonna tell me they don't exist either?" I glared.

_"They are in Vogrola. Though not human but they are there. Giovanni. A hybrid warlock in the neutral zone. Roman. A hybrid warrior in the neutral zone. And finally Rachael and Mizuki Miramoto. Kitsune mages in the neutral zone."_

"Whoa whoa whoa. Kitsunes? There wasn't a Kitsune race in the mod."

_"You didn't check the female categories."_ He deadpan.

...

...

...

I feel like a fucking idiot...

_"Now...we talked enough. It's time for you go back to Vogrola."_

Before I could question him, I was blinded by a flashing light and founded myself laying down on a bed in a fancy room (sweet room by the way) with a few dark elves(They look like the Drow from D&D) glomping on me sleeping. Damn do they look fine...

As I was getting off the bed I hear them whining...yes...whining.

"Leaving already?" One of the dark elves whine to me.

"Sorry, girls. You know how my order is. Last thing we need is those sentinels trying attack the neutral zone to do some bullshit purification or some shit..." I said as I got my pants on, put on my jacket and took my sword off the wall.

They frowned when I mentioned the sentinels and knew damn well why they hate them. As I was putting my sword in a sheath, I headed out of the room and I see my mother(Big guess that turned out true.) in her bikini and bra on. Note: she looks corrupted. I can tell she is cause I can see her eyes looking pearl white like mine and markings on her torso no doubt the mark(which looks like a skull with a black rose tribal tattoo.) of my noble family. She was staring at the window as I got behind her while I wrapped my arms around her waist. Being the cheeky one, my left hand groped her left breast making her giggle a bit.

"You're as worse as your father."

"What can I say...like father like son."

She turns around to face me, wrap her arms around my head and I just smirked at her. We ended up having a platonic kiss and oh boy...did I felt heated. No no...not heated as I was mad. I mean my body was burning up from the sensation she was giving me. I was kissing her hungrily and she looked surprised but that quickly turned to a smirk. I removed her bra and was sucking on her breast then her nipple. She was moaning softly as I heard a chuckle behind me...

"My, my. I didn't think you were that hungry." Said a male voice.

I didn't bother looking back cause I was really hungry and didn't want to be disturbed. A man walked behind me and pulled me away from my mother as I growled in annoyance. He held me back as my mother looked annoyed of this.

"Honey. Don't do that. You'll get your son go feral." She said as I growled more.

"He'll learn." He chuckled.

I got pulled back as I look behind me...I see what seem to be my father. He looked human but has the same demon horns as mine, pearl white eyes long black hair and a sinewy body like he's done some working out(he was shirtless).

"Let me go..." I growled.

"And not have my fun?"

Now I know what you're thinking "Nope nope nope! So much nope!" ...well you would be in the right but when it comes to a demon from the succubi race, good luck trying to avoid them cause they don't take no as an answer. Now if they happen to be your family members...oooooooooh boooooy...

My mother did not like being ignored and was not going to let my father take all the fun...so she wraps her legs around my waist as I stare at her at awe. She started kissing me as my eyes just swoon. Dad was shocked about this. He was going say something when...

"Really, dad? You're bothering my little brother again?" I heard a female voice.

I look at the corner of my eye and I see a young woman hybrid who looks to be in her early 30s, has the horns that looks like a Addax's, gold eyes, wearing a skimpy bikini on, long brunette hair and had the same royal mark as my mother's on her belly button. Now there was this male dark elf who is behind her the whole time who wore nothing but his loin cloth who had silver long hair, golden eyes and sinewy but this dude was built like a fighter. He has his arms around the woman's waist and my mind just clicked that they could be mates.

"Milu! What a surprise to-"

"Oooh no. You are not pulling a fast one this time. Last time you got away with that, Dante almost raked your eyes for interrupting his meal."

Ah yes...when a lust demon is hungry...they are hungry. They don't like to be disturbed (unless you plan to have a orgy with them.) and will get violent. Thankfully, I was full as I pressed my head on my mother's shoulder. She took the hint that I was done as I felt her caressing my head. Dad just pouts like a child...it sounded like he wanted to complain but my mother just gives him a scolding look that says "Don't start.". He stayed shut...

30 minutes later

I had a chat with my sister, Milu, at the living room as his boyfriend was preparing himself something to eat. Turns out this dude, Kalanal Do'lyl, is the son of one of the matriarchs of one the dark Elven noble families from the Do'lyl family. A family full of battle hungry warriors who want to crush the alliance of sentinels in the name of their Goddess Nistree. Well at least these guys don't act like the Drow from D&D cause then I would've shut this dude up if he was acting all arrogant.

"So when do you plan to have an eternal mate?" She asks me.

"Not you too...first dad asks me about it now you?" I chuckled.

She looked at me like she was waiting for an answer and I just leaned back without a care of the world.

"I don't know...alot of people always keep telling me to get a dark elf or one of the enslaved elves...ugh...gives me a headache thinking about it."

"Ever considered checking out the Kitsunes? I hear they're looking for hybrids for their family."

"Consorts?" I asked her.

"Seems like it...then again...knowing the Kitsunes they're more of the keep you company folks...if you know what I mean." She winks at me.

Ahhhh...those kinds. Think of Ahri from League of legends and you got a seductive kitsune. No seriously...there's Kitsunes that are like that.

"Ah...I got ya. I'll think about it if I ever meet one. Anyway I'm gonna go check on my friends before I do my duty."

"See ya." She said as I left the house.

I hear a beep in my pocket and as I reached for my pockets there was a PDA. It had my name knowing that I owned it though I don't know how I got it but oh well. Now the PDA was acting somewhat like how in Mount and Blade where you can check on your relationship with factions or lords, status on cities, check on the situations in wars etc. etc. You get the message. Speaking of messages, I just received a message from Enigma about who's the leaders are on the factions. Empress Lazziar Carxisys. Leader of the Alliance of sentinels. Sheesh gotta love how she does a fake smile to the camera. Lord Arukka. Demon lord for the demons and is apparently my grandfather. Yeah he looks like my dad and it's really uncanny. According to Enigma, he has a consort named Zelpassa(who is the leader of the Drow) of house Do'lyl which resulted in having a permanent alliance with the Drow. Lucky bastard. Luca Diaconu. Vampire lord of the Diaconu clan from the 18th century and could you believe that they have been around for many centuries ago especially when Earth was invaded? Guess they're mostly considered as historians. It had human vampires but recently they have been getting Elven members into their clan making them even more powerful. Sciha is the leader of the Aehlir. I wasn't expecting them to look native but okay. Speaking of native appearance...Khaknods the leader of the Ticoik. This dude is a alligator dressed up like he's Conan the barbarian. Seriously...he only has a loincloth and leather boots on. That might be a disaster fighting him then again this dude has no protection on and he may not live. Finally we have the Vrids. The leader is Faehlir. Nice leather thief gear. A sly leader and is cunning when it comes to ambushes but most of all she's a cheat and a liar and she is not to be trusted. Good to know. Enigma controls the neutral zone and if some fuck nugget thinks they can try to take over the neutral zone, good luck. The security here is as tight as an impenetrable fortress. No I am serious. There is plenty of high tech security that can put Alcatraz prison to shame and the walls are made of pure titanium metal so you could say the defense is about as tough as the Rhodaks but worse as if wasn't meant to be controlled.

"Thanks for the heads up, Enigma. I really needed that." I smirked.

I touched contacts on the screen and sure enough Giovanni and Roman's names were on the list. Not just them. Rachael and Mizuki were in the list. This is what I found...Mizuki and Rachael Miramoto. Kitsune daughters of Miyu Miramoto and nobles of the Miramoto family. Currently in the Himeji castle(I wonder how they were able to get a historic castle to Vogrola...) at the neutral zone. Giovanni. A hybrid son of Lord Droran and Lady Jhanandra Quifaren. Giovanni lives at his castle at Hell's point. Roman. Hybrid son of Makannath who is my grandfather's personal marshal. Roman lives at his castle at Final Falls.

Oooh how this day just got a whole lot more interesting...


End file.
